


Heartless

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Past Friendship, Past Relationship(s), Short, Teasing, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: “Besides, even if Akashi and I had become a thing back in Teiko, I doubt we would’ve worked out anywhere near as well as you and I do, because you and Akashi have one major difference,” Midorima said."And that is?" Takao asked.





	Heartless

“You liked him once, didn’t you?” Takao murmured quietly, as they sat in the rickshaw together, neither of them in the mood to return home quite at that moment. He didn’t need to specify who he mean by ‘him.’ After all, Akashi Seijuro had been on the forefront of both of their minds ever since they lost to him two days ago. Losing to Rakuzan felt worst than just facing defeat. It felt like they had failed, and that was a much worse feeling. Not only did Takao feel like he failed his team, but Midorima as well. He hadn’t expected the latter to feel so bad. It was ironic really. He had vowed to defeat Midorima, and instead, here he was feeling all sorry for himself because he felt like he hadn’t done good enough in helping the boy. Funny how life worked like that sometimes. 

But Takao knew no matter how shitty he was feeling, he knew Midorima was probably feeling a whole lot worse. After all, he was the one who had the past with Akashi. He was the one who had a score to settle, a point to prove, and he had failed at that. Facing a defeat was hard enough, but Takao had a sneaking suspicion that the loss to Akashi and the defeat hurt Midorima for more reasons than just that, which prompted him to asking his question. 

He had expected Midorima to caustically defend himself. The other boy was usually touchy when it came to topics about Teiko or his former teammates. Plus, he usually shied away from talking openly about intimacy. However, instead, Midorima just sat in a thoughtful silence for a moment, before allowing, “I suppose at one point, I had. In a lot of ways, I still admire him.” 

Takao nodded at that. He couldn’t blame Midorima for that. Akashi was a prick, sure, but he was also intimidating, powerful, and smart. There was something one couldn’t help but admire and envy about a person who could carry that kind of untouchable energy. 

Turning to Midorima and flashing a weak grin, with no real humor or joy behind it, he said, “Well, too bad for you, you got stuck with me instead, huh? Had to settle when you and your team had a little spat and stay with lowly old me.” 

Midorima glared at him slightly, huffing, “Idiot, I didn’t _settle_ for anything. You have just as many talents as Akashi. Though admittedly, Akashi didn’t torture me with stupid nicknames and jokes unlike a certain someone.” 

Takao actually huffed out a laugh at that comment, protesting, “Hey, that is part of my charm, and Shin-chan secretly loves it.” Midorima huffed at that, turning away, which Takao was grateful for as he could feel that he was grinning like an absolute dope. He didn’t know if he necessarily believed Midorima’s comment, but it was so rare for Midorima to just hand out blatant compliments like that, and they never failed to make Takao’s chest light up with absolute warmth. 

He was about to take the opportunity to tease Midorima for confessing the fact that he actually did like Takao back, when suddenly, Midorima said, “Besides, even if Akashi and I had become a thing back in Teiko, I doubt we would’ve worked out anywhere near as well as you and I do, because you and Akashi have one major difference.”

Takao could think of a thousand major differences he and Akashi had, but he found himself curious nonetheless. “And that is?”

“You have a heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably really out of character, and I apologize for that. 
> 
> I just wanted to write another fic for this couple because I love them both and don't give them enough appreciation. And while I don't necessarily ship it, I really really love the idea of Midorima having a one-sided crush on Akashi when they were younger, so I wanted to play with that idea. Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> As always, critique is wanted, and if you see a mistake, feel free to point it out and I will fix immediately. 
> 
> Have an amazing day!


End file.
